Delilah Odom
Delilah Odom is a winner of The Crucible. Biography Name: Delilah Odom Claim to Fame: I am an Instagram influencer! I go to music festivals and post pictures! What will you do with the money if you win?: Take a trip around the world, to post on Instagram of course! Why do you think you will win?: I'm fun, I'm young and I'm pretty, what else do I need. Storylines Welcome to The Crucible Chase asks Delilah what her strategy to win is, and Delilah explains that she knows she can shmooze her way to the top. Bad Goalie Back at the mansion, Amber speaks with Keesha and Delilah about voting for Jaxon, the two are uncertain at first due to his physical strength, but when Amber reminds them that he blew the whole challenge for the team, they agree. Silent but Deadly Back at the house, Keesha and Delilah chat over a few glasses wine on the balcony. They both admit that they feel like they don't relate to many people in the house, and begin to chat about life and both discover that they would one day like to be supermodels. Brandon once again plays music into the very late hours of the night, leading to Keesha and Delilah planning a scheme to eliminate him. Flop Keesha and Delilah spend the morning by the pool. They gossip about the other contestants and talk about how they hope to make the finale together. The two of them agree to watch each other's backs in the game and work together in order to achieve their goal. Delilah notices that Danny and Rebecca are becoming close, so she makes a plan to wrap them into her alliance in order to eliminate Brandon. She 'accidentally' stumbles upon the two of them talking about who they would vote out next, and casually mentions the idea of teaming up for more votes, and the two of them agree. Brandon calls a house meeting, asking if there is anything he can do for the members of the house to forgive him. Delilah suggests that a striptease might earn her forgiveness, and Tricia and Keesha cheer, excited at the idea, leading to Brandon flexing with his shirt off and dancing for the women, who all scream and cheer, while Danny begins to worry if Brandon's sex appeal could steal his allies from him. Songbird Delilah walks into the room, unseen, then backs away, seeing Rebecca's interest in Brandon. She slips away, then goes to tell Keesha, who gives Delilah a major 'Told you so.' Keesha points out that she thinks Danny would want to know, and Delilah agrees, but just as they are preparing what to say, an announcement about the next challenge arrives. During the argument, Keesha and Delilah pull Danny to the side. Delilah tells Danny about Brandon singing to Rebecca, and Keesha says she can't be trusted. Danny is hurt, but suggests throwing a challenge to eliminate Rebecca, as she is burning all of her bridges in the house. A House Divided... Rebecca finds Brandon talking to Ryan about hockey. Rebecca surprises them by knowing all the players on their favorite teams, revealing that she is actually a Canadian citizen. Ryan is surprised that Rebecca didn't tell anyone she was from Canada, and Rebecca replies that nobody ever asked. She suggests that the 3 of them work together moving forward, unaware the Delilah is listening in, having been following Rebecca secretly around the house in order to dig up more dirt. Delilah, Keesha, and Danny gather to piece together a better plan to get Rebecca, figuring they need Jaxon and Clayton to play along at the least. Delilah suggests targeting Brandon instead to weaken Rebecca's support, but Keesha claims that she will be able to flip Brandon. ...Cannot Stand Rebecca says that the two of them alone can't throw the challenge for everyone. Keesha agrees that two people aren't enough to throw a challenge, sharing a knowing smile with Delilah. Rebecca, shocked that Danny, Delilah, and Keesha would throw her under the bus, drops her boards and starts yelling at them, urging them to run uselessly as the timer runs out, giving the team their second loss. Chase greets the contestants after voting, ready to reveal the votes. He says only two people got votes, Rebecca and Delilah. By a 6-3 vote, Rebecca was voted in. Delilah prepares to be called, confident about her odds, however, Rebecca calls Keesha into elimination instead. Keesha tells Delilah to make sure that Rebecca doesn't win. Darker Impulses Rebecca storms into the house sobbing. Delilah goes to the kitchen to fix a drink, as Rebecca puts the facts together about who betrayed her, and bumps into Delilah on the way to get water, causing Delilah to spill some of the drink on herself, dumping the rest on Rebecca. Delilah tells Rebecca that she's going to make her life in this game hell, then goes to shower off. Delilah wins reward with Jaxon and Tricia. Blindside Tricia later approaches Delilah, who reveals she intends to vote Rebecca to finally get rid of her, but Tricia suggests voting Brandon, who could help Rebecca win the final challenge, and stands as a bigger threat than Rebecca. Delilah is surprised and delighted by Tricia's plan, and decides to switch the vote to Brandon. The Final Challenge Delilah wins moments before the clock times out, after pushing Rebecca to avenge Keesha.Category:The Crucible Contestants Category:Contestants of South Asian Descent Category:Americans Category:Females Category:Second Place Category:Winners Category:Finalists